1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control units for static converters. More particularly, the invention relates to control units for generating control pulses for static converters from the outputs of pulse driven counters which are processed to form firing pulses for the converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known control units for static converters, the necessary reference voltage generators and comparators utilize analog technology. In control units for multi-phase converters, an appropriate number of reference voltages, for instance sawtooth voltages, must be generated, shifted in time, and compared with a control signal. To avoid asymmetry, the reference voltages must be balanced against each other very accurately. To this end, it is necessary to adjust all components used and to compensate drift errors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple control unit for a multi-phase static converter which can be produced without adjusting cost and can be expanded in a simple manner for additional operating requirements.